Home Run Contest
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Meklavar et Pike avaient décidé de faire un jeu pour passer le temps. Pike pensait que cela allait être fun. Mais il allait vite déchanter.


**Titre :** Home-Run Contest

 **Pairing :** Pike x Meklavar (Pikekavar)

 **Résumé :** Meklavar et Pike avaient décidé de faire un jeu pour passer le temps. Pike pensait que cela allait être fun. Mais il allait vite déchanter.

* * *

Le dos droit, les bras le long du corps, et sa queue s'agitant anxieusement derrière lui, Pike commençait à suer à grosses gouttes.

Lorsque Meklavar avait proposé de faire un jeu typique de sa tribu, il avait été enthousiaste. Parce qu'ils avaient un petit peu de temps à perdre avant de retrouver leur client pour une mission, et puis parce qu'il était curieux, aussi. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était debout, une cotte de mailles enfilé par-dessus ses vêtements, que Meklavar était près de lui avec des yeux pétillants, un large sourire et munie de sa hache qu'elle brandissait comme si c'était une batte de base-ball, il doutait que découvrir les passes-temps du peuple des nains ait été une très bonne idée.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué les règles pendant qu'il enfilait sa protection, il n'était plus vraiment emballé d'être la cible principale de ce jeu.

« C'est quoi le but de ce jeu, sérieux ? »

« Celui qui arrive à t'envoyer le plus loin malgré ton poids gagne. »

« Gagner quoi ? C'est stupide. » avait-il chuchoté.

« Ce n'est pas stupide. Cela fortifie aussi notre force brute. Grâce à ça, nous pouvons faire reculer des adversaires qui ont une masse importante. En fait, ça permet essentiellement de mesurer nos progrès. »

Pike avait bourdonné en guise de réponse et avait plisser les yeux pour la dévisager, peu convaincu par ses arguments. En voyant son air septique, Meklavar avait tenté de le rassurer en tapotant sa cotte de maille d'une main ganté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Pike. Je ne mettrai pas toute ma force. »

Les nains, aux mêmes titres que les vikings, avaient des jeux vraiment barbares. Leur façon de s'amuser étaient complétement dingues, et en voyant ça, il n'avait pas envie d'en découvrir plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était en finir au plus vite et se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il préférait nettement attendre plusieurs minutes à ne rien faire plutôt que subir ça.

Il cligna des yeux et baissa les yeux sur Meklavar. Il observa les petites mains de la naine raffermirent leur prise sur sa hache tandis qu'elle fixait un point sur la côte de maille d'un air concentré. Il déglutit et fit intérieurement ses prières.

« T'es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Non. »

« Ok, j'y vais alors. » continua-t-elle, comme s'il avait répondu positivement.

Il ferma craintivement ses paupières, rentra son cou dans ses épaules, et serra durement ses dents entre elles. Ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur l'arrière de son crâne et ses muscles se contractèrent d'anticipation. A l'impact du coup, un _cling_ métallique tinta, un douleur sourde se répandit contre son torse, et il fut éjecter sur quelques mètres avant de rebondir sur le sol. Son dos, tout comme sa tête, cogna durement contre la terre et l'air quitta ses poumons alors que sa course s'arrêta un mètre plus loin.

Au milieu de ses oreilles bourdonnantes et de son cerveau qui semblait tanguer dans son crâne, il perçut un cri de victoire de la part de Meklavar, des lourds pas s'approcher de lui, et un cliquetis métallique, signe que la naine venait de s'accroupir près de lui.

« Tu vois ? C'est marrant ! »

Il toussa en se relevant difficilement et porta une main à sa poitrine. Bon sang... Et elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas mettre toute sa force dans son coup ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il jeta une œillade à son amie, et la vue de ses yeux ambrés enjoués et de son air fière irrita aussitôt Pike.

« Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « marrant » dans ce cas... » marmonna-t-il.

Il s'assit correctement et prit un instant pour que ses sens reviennent à la normale. Paupières fermées, la tête rejetée en arrière, il inspira plusieurs fois l'air frais et calmer ainsi son cœur battant à toute vitesse.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit tout de même Meklavar au bout d'une solide minute.

Pour toute réponse, il saisit l'ourlet de la cotte de mailles ainsi que son tee-shirt et le releva pour constater les dégâts. Un grimace s'empara aussitôt de ses traits. Son torse était marqué par une légère marque rose malgré la protection que Meklavar lui avait prêté.

« Et voilà, maintenant ça va mettre une semaine avant de disparaître. Heureusement que j'ai de l'onguent pour accélérer le processus de guérison. » se plaignit-il dans un soupire.

Meklavar roula des yeux. Il pouvait être une vraie reine du drame quand il s'y mettait.

« Considérant ton gabarit et ton poids, franchement, c'est une chance que tu n'aies pas été entaillé jusqu'au sang. » répondit-elle.

« Parce que c'est possible même avec votre protection ?! » s'indigna-t-il, choqué.

« Bien sûr, duh. Comment tu crois qu'on teste la résistance de nos côtes de mailles ? »

« Oh mon dieu... »

La tête qu'il fit semblait être drôle puisque Meklavar ricana aussitôt. Mais pour Pike, ce n'était pas du tout drôle. Sourcils froncés, il se renfrogna tandis que sa queue tapait le sol derrière lui dans des mouvements tendus, presque irrité. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire la remarque, elle lui coupa soudainement la parole dans un sourire enfantin.

« Allez, à toi d'essayer, maintenant. » dit la naine en lui tendant le manche de sa hache. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais retirer le plastron de mon armure. Sinon ce ne serait pas très équitable, hein ? »

Il pinça les lèvres et, paupières fermés, le voleur retira sa cotte de mailles en silence. Il ignora le regard confus de Meklavar -qui voulait clairement dire « qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », et lui tendit le vêtement lourd. Sa main ganté saisit lentement l'objet par pur automatisme

« Nous avons assez joué. » répondit-il, légèrement agacé.

Ensuite, il se remit debout en faisant attention de garder ses yeux bleus rivés sur ses chaussures pour ne pas croiser le regard ambré -et certainement très perplexe de la naine.

« Nous devons nous remettre en route. Nous allons louper l'heure du rendez-vous. » annonça-t-il impassiblement en reprenant sa marche et en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Ses oreilles détectèrent un cliquetis métallique constant, et quelques secondes plus tard, Meklavar se retrouvait à nouveau à ses côtés. Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs longues minutes sans dire un seul mot jusqu'à ce que Meklavar craque.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchota-t-elle

Si Pike n'avait pas une audition supérieure à la normale, il n'aurait probablement pas entendu sa petite voix dans laquelle une culpabilité se ressentait très clairement. C'est ce ton triste qui l'obligea à tourner son attention sur elle pour voir qu'elle avait la tête baissé et qu'elle tenait toujours sa cotte de mailles dans ses poings contre elle.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer. Pour nous, les nains, nos jeux semblent parfaitement normaux mais j'oublie souvent que les autres peuples n'ont pas la même vision... »

Pike haussa les épaules mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa protection en émaille, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas voir son geste. Il s'humecta alors les lèvres, se racla la gorge, et lui donna une réponse orale.

« Ça va. » marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux un court instant. « Même si j'aurais préféré un jeu qui n'implique pas la mise en danger d'autrui. »

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Meklavar et elle resserra sa prise sur son vêtement de fer entre ses bras.

« Le seul jeu le moins barbare que nous avons, c'est le lancer de hache sur des cibles inanimés. Mais puisqu'il n'y a pas de risques, ce n'est pas vraiment marrant... »

Pike bourdonna en guise de réponse, pas vraiment convaincu par son argument.

« Alors pour les plus aguerri, on utilise des autres combattants qui sont prêt à jouer le jeu. » continua-t-elle à raconter.

« Attends, c'est pas super dangereux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix perplexe.

« Si. » approuva-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. « Certains se font trancher un bras ou un pied, parfois même la tête, mais c'est très rare. »

Pike grimaça de dégoût à l'image mentale qu'elle venait de lui donner.

« Et ils participent en toute connaissance de cause ?! »

« Oui. Mais comme je l'ai dit, cette règle est surtout pour les meilleurs lanceurs de hache. La plupart des cobayes ne perdent aucun membres pendant ces parties-là. Mais... on ne sait jamais, tu sais ? Les accidents sont des choses qui peuvent arriver. Même aux plus forts. Enfin, à part moi bien sûr. » Dit-elle sans une once de modeste.

« Vous, les nains, vous êtes un peuple _vraiment_ bizarre. » lâcha-t-il, déconcerté.

Sa constatation fit rire Meklavar, qui avait un visage beaucoup plus lumineux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Un sourire étirait même ses lèvres, au point d'accentuer encore plus ses petites joues potelées contre les bords de son casque en fer, et Pike trouva ça adorablement mignon. Pas qu'il le lui dirait à haute voix, cependant. La voix de Meklavar le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui proposera un jeu de ton clan. De cette façon, nous serons quittes. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me dit pas de jouer à « cache-cache », d'accord ? » dit-elle dans un sourire amusé.

« Ha-ha. Très marrant. Je te ferais savoir que nous avons des jeux beaucoup plus raffinés que ça. » Frima Pike en levant le nez d'un air savant et en croisant les bras.

« Comme quoi ? Un concours de sieste ? Celui qui dort le plus longtemps gagne ? » demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, rigole. » Railla-t-il. « La prochaine fois, tu vas voir ce que c'est de _vraiment_ t'amuser. Et sans blesser personne. »

« Mais les jeux où il y a des dangers sont les meilleurs. » Bouda-t-elle dans un moue. « T'es un voleur, non ? Tu devrais aimer le goût du risque, pourtant. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème _j'aime_ le goût du risque ! Et je ne suis pas un – »

Et puis Pike gémit fortement avant même de finir sa phrase, exaspéré que Meklavar ne retienne toujours pas qu'il était un ninja-assassin -et non un voleur, tandis qu'une autre part de lui était aussi agacé qu'elle essaie constamment d'avoir le dernier mot. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il acceptait que Meklavar soit celle qui décide des jeux pour passer le temps.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué, oui, le titre de la fiction est bien un clin d'œil à Super Smash Bros.


End file.
